


Something More

by DerekLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, M/M, sciles is going to be there for awhile, sterek, sterek will be endgame, this is going to be like 30 chapters lol, werewolves are slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekLee/pseuds/DerekLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Things changed... between me and you." Derek said, looking down towards the ground. "You and I," Stiles corrected, and Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles obviously forgetting Derek had not been given the opportunity to attend school. Of course he wasn't going to use proper grammar.  Derek had been trying to teach himself how to read in his free time when both John and Stiles weren't home. "And you know why things changed," Stiles began, still not looking at him. "You know why I can't be close with you, and I understand why, I mean, you're a slave, a werewolf." Stiles' words were like a kick to the gut, and Derek frowned lightly. "You'll never be more than that." He said quietly, although Derek caught the hint of sadness in his voice. Derek nodded slowly. "I- I know, sir." Derek swallowed, and glanced at the clock again, which he didn't know why, he couldn't even read it. "Is it time for me to begin cooking?" Derek asked in a quiet voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea to write something like this while reading another fanfiction, which I cannot remember the title! Please leave comments for constructive criticism, and what you would like to see happen in this fic! I will consider any ideas c:

When Derek, Scott and Stiles were younger he used to be allowed to play with them. Of course Derek was a couple years older, but none of them seemed to care. Stiles and Scott didn't understand what he was until they were older. Which was when Stiles’ father stopped allowing Derek to play with Scott and Stiles. And made him stay inside, and clean the house and do whatever he was told. You see, Derek was taken from his mother when he was eight. Around then was when werewolves started becoming enslaved. Though he didn't understand it at the time, he learned it eventually. Learned he’d never see his mother again, or his sisters, or uncle Peter. Two years passed, and after months of horrible processing and painful training Derek was bought, now ten years old Derek was afraid of humans. They were all monsters, not him. He was called a monster, dog, slave, stupid, countless other names which he never understood why he deserved them. Derek received punishment when he went through training for simply asking for water, or food, or crying for his mother. The trainers would tell him dogs didn't ask for things, dogs needed to behave, and if they were good then they'd receive food or water. Derek feared that this new family would be cruel towards him. Derek would always fight back, but it never did him any good. He’d just be beaten until he couldn’t fight back anymore.

The humans were monsters. And he would always think that they were all the same until the Stilinski’s came along. The sheriff took him home with him when he was ten, and he had a son, and a wife. And practically a second son, Scott. Who was over there a lot. Because his mother worked late. But that was fine because Claudia, stiles’ mother was always home while John was working.

Derek was terrified at first, of each of them, he knew how they treated him. Like property, that’s all he was, right? No, not to Claudia, she had treated him like an equal. She allowed Derek to play with her son and Scott, but always made sure that the collar he was forced to wear was hidden. So no one else knew. Claudia didn’t make him do chores, she didn’t force him to kneel like he was taught. He even had his own room in the house. And most importantly she called him by his name. Derek wasn’t afraid of these humans. Though things changed when Claudia was ill, and she did not recover. She passed away at the hospital when Derek was twelve and Stiles was eight. Of course Derek was sad, Claudia had been like a second mother to him since he was ripped away from his own.

John stopped being nice to him, he drank every night and it scared not only him, but a depressed Stiles as well. Scott didn’t come around as much, instead Stiles went over Scott’s house everyday after he school. Derek wanted to go to school, but apparently werewolves weren’t allowed because they were dangerous creatures, and were animals. John started treating him like a slave, taking out his anger on him over Claudia dying. And how things at work were not going the way he wanted. He started making him clean the house, cook meals, anything he could think of Derek was forced to do. If anything wasn’t done fast enough, or done right John started using the shock function on the collar. He no longer had a room in the house, he slept in Stiles’ room on the floor with nothing more than a blanket to keep him warm at night. Of course the floor was more comfortable than being shoved into a cramped cage.

He didn’t know why John changed so drastically. A few more years passed, and Derek was twenty, Stiles and Scott were sixteen. John was away at work a lot now, so Derek was happy for that. Stiles was gone at school Monday through Friday until three in the afternoon. Stiles was always nicer to Derek, same with Scott. But that didn’t mean Stiles and Scott didn’t have their fair share of him. Which varied from Derek getting them things, or having sex with them, which he never minded, not at all. But he did know they took advantage of him knowing he would easily give in and get hard with out them barely touching him. It was embarrassing. And Scott and Stiles would tease him because of it. But he enjoyed the attention. It was a little awkward when Derek was told to stay in the room and watch Scott and Stiles flirt, or make out. Derek was jealous too. Stiles had told him how many times he liked him, but always said “if you were human I’d be with you in a heartbeat.”

Eventually he stopped saying that when things with Scott got serious, and then he was just there when Stiles wanted something done for him or sex. Stiles stopped having conversations with him, he stopped everything. Derek was of course devastated, but he knew he could never be anything to Stiles other than his werewolf. It was summer now, and Stiles was home more. This was Derek’s shot to try and get Stiles to notice him again, but of course Scott always got in the way. God he wished he would disappear for a few days. Or years. Although today Scott wasn’t around, and Stiles was in his room on the bed playing some game on his laptop. Derek looked at the clock on Stiles’ nightstand he doesn't know why he looks at it, and shifted on his knees near the bed where he sat. His arms remained clasped behind his back, and he kept good posture. This position was one he learned quickly during training when he was younger. The sun was setting which meant he'd have to cook dinner soon…

"You’re not going out with Scott tonight?" Derek asked quietly, upping a brow. On the news people had warned of a rogue alpha werewolf sneaking around Beacon Hills with a couple other wolves and has been biting humans. The Argent's have been looking, but haven’t been successful in finding the alpha and his pack. And any human bitten was captured and brought into training. There whole lives would be taken from them like Derek’s was when he was younger. Stiles hummed slightly, not even bothering to look over at Derek. "No, Scott's staying late at the clinic, Deaton needed his help with some cat that has burns." Stiles clicked away at the mouse, and keyboard. Focusing more on his game than the werewolf sitting at his bedside. Derek said nothing more, he wasn't afraid to speak freely with Stiles, even if he knew he had the controls for the collar. They were for the human's protection if Derek became dangerous. The collar would send a great amount of volts through his body and cause him a great deal of pain. Stiles' father, John was who he feared more. He was the one who had done most of the punishing. Which varied from the collar, to sleeping in the cage, or being beaten. Anything the man could think of to prove he was in control of Derek. Derek could fight back, bare his claws and fangs, but it never did any good.

"Things changed... between you and me." Derek said, looking down towards the ground. "You and I," Stiles corrected, and Derek rolled his eyes, Stiles obviously forgetting Derek had not been given the opportunity to attend school. Of course he wasn't going to use proper grammar. Derek had been trying to teach himself how to read in his free time when both John and Stiles weren't home. "And you know why things changed," Stiles began, still not looking at him. "You know why I can't be close with you, and I understand why, I mean, you're a slave, a werewolf." Stiles' words were like a kick to the gut, and Derek frowned lightly. "You'll never be more than that." He said quietly, although Derek caught the hint of sadness in his voice. Derek nodded slowly. "I- I know, sir." Derek swallowed, and glanced at the clock again, which he didn't know why, he couldn't even read it. "Is it time for me to begin cooking?" Derek asked in a quiet voice. Stiles looked at the time, and nodded. "Yeah, get to that." Once again when Stiles spoke he didn't even look at him, it was horrible. Derek silently got up and left the room to go downstairs and begin cooking the simple stuff he knew how to make.

 


End file.
